The Wiggin Brothers
by nld200xy
Summary: This story takes place in Bobobo world, but doesn't star Bobobo. Instead, it stars three original characters, two of them wiggin specialists, and they're on a quest to save women from smelling bad. Read and enjoy the randomness and weirdness.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: For once, I own every character in this fic, accept the mentioned Bobobo. Basically, don't get your hopes up, because they will not appear in this fic. This is basically the adventures of my own characters.

The Wiggin Brothers

In a not so distant land that doesn't really seem to have a name, there lived many interesting people. Some people were normal but had qualities that made them look weird.

Among the normal people was a strange race, if you like. These people were known as wigging specialists. What is wigging, you ask? Simply put, wigging is another term used for… how to describe it… doing random retarded things without even thinking. The professional wigging specialists could do this easily to win fights while norms couldn't really stand up to wigging specialists.

Among these millions of wigging specialists were a band of professionals known as the Wiggin Brothers. Now, unlike the legendary Bobobo-Bo Bo-Bobo, these wigging specialists preferred to savor their power for fights. Why? They didn't like to wig out unless it was really necessary.

What were their names? Donatello and Max were their names.

Donatello was the eldest of the two brothers. He had red spiked hair that blew in the wind. (Imagine Rice from episodes 28-30) Along with that, he wore a red T-shirt and blue jeans. He also had a tattoo on his left arm that said "Fried Tofu Dipped in Miso on a Stick".

Max had blue hair that was in the same style, but his eyes weren't narrow like Donatello's eyes. His nose was also a little pointier and he wore a white T-shirt instead. Along with that, he also wore brown jeans and was the eldest of the two.

Wait… they can't BOTH be the eldest, can they? Yes, they can. They were unidentical twins. They may not have looked the same, but they were born on the same day.

Anyway, these two were sitting around looking bored as could be. Max was looking through a Glamour magazine while Donatello was chewing on a stock of wheat. He looked over at Max and asked, "What do you see in that magazine?"

Max looked up and asked, "What do you mean, Don?"

Donatello shook his head, touched his forehead and said, "Look, that's a women's magazine on how to please your man. Everyone knows you're not gay, so why do you like that magazine?"

Max chuckled pervertedly and said, "There are pictures of girls in it… hot ones."

Don had to admit that his brother had a point. Suddenly, he noticed a real girl walk by and exclaimed, "Max, put down that book! There's a real girl right in front of you!"

Max threw his magazine in a trashcan as he didn't need it anymore. This girl was just too beautiful to take ones eyes off of.

This girl had long blond hair that went down to her knees, regardless of the fact that it was in a ponytail. Along with that, she wore a pink tube top and a small green skirt. It looked as if she was purchasing groceries when a tough man showed up and yanked on her arm.

The girl screamed as the man sniffed her arm. He grinned and said, "You're perfect, girly!"

He picked her up, slumped her over his shoulder and dragged her back to wherever he lived. Max got up and barked, "You drop the girl right now!"

The girl, whose name was Josephine looked up and exclaimed, "Yay, a knight in shining armor has come to save me!"

The man snorted and said, "No way, pal! I have to take this girl to the base where my boss collects all girls with gorgeous odors and makes them smell bad in order to get revenge on them for turning him down so much!" (Okay, they follow a different plotline. No head hunt troops in this fic!)

As the tough man walked away with the girl over his shoulder, Max rushed at him and barked, "I MEAN IT! DROP HER!"

The tough man simply knocked him into a bench and walked off with the girl. Max cried and sobbed, "He didn't listen to me! He just walked off without a care in the world for the feelings he just hurt!"

Don grimaced and said, "Nobody tries to make a girl smell bad. Don't you see, Max? This man works for our nemesis, Oderysseus!"

Max gasped and exclaimed, "We have to rescue that poor girl whose name is Josephine right now!"

Don looked at him and asked, "How do you know here name?"

Max shrugged and answered, "Some weird voice said it."

Of course, that weird voice was me. Anyway, the two brothers ran to where they saw the tough kidnapper run off to.

They ended up in front of a huge building that was shaped like a dome. Don looked at Max who nodded in understanding.

They managed to get in, and to their surprise, there were no guards or anything. Max and Don both grinned at one another and walked right to the last room in the building.

Upon entering, they noticed Josephine tied to a wall. Don pointed and exclaimed, "We found her! We have to rescue her now!"

Max looked a little hazy and said, "But… we'll have to move 10 meters to reach her."

Don groaned and said, "Look, I know that you're physically unfit and lazy, but this is not the time to give up! We have to rescue her!"

Max looked like he was going to faint as Don picked him up and carried him halfway across the room.

As soon as they reached the halfway point, the tough man who had kidnapped this girl in the first place jumped them and said, "I knew you would come here, so I hid on the ceiling in order to ambush you!"

Don and Max grimaced and simply punched the man in the face causing him to fall to the floor. As the two brothers gave each other a high five, the brute got up and sent both of them reeling into the door they had taken in order to enter this area in the first place.

Donatello rubbed his forehead and groaned, "This guy's tougher than we first thought."

Max nodded and stated, "I guess we're going to have to start our shift and stop slacking."

The tough guy stared at them and asked, "Do you mean to tell me that you weren't fighting me seriously with those two punches?"

Don shook his head and said, "We thought those punches would take you down, but they didn't! It's time for you to witness our true power!"

Max pulled out a birdcage out of nowhere with a rabid cat carrying rabies. The tough man stared and asked, "How can a cat have rabies, and what's it doing in a birdcage?"

Don shrugged and answered, "I have no idea, but she likes you! She wants to have rabies with you!"

Max then opened the cage as the cat bounded onto the tough man and started scratching his face. The kidnapper threw the cat off of his scratched up face and snapped, "Is that all you've got? It's time to get serious!"

Suddenly, Max pointed beside the man at a little green and red monkey standing next to him and stated, "Hey, look at that!"

The man turned around as Max sang, "Look at the monkey, funny monkey. Little red monkey, acting so fidgety. Look at the monkey, funny monkey. Little red monkey, cute as can be."

The man stared in mass confusion as Don picked up the monkey and asked in the form of song, "But where is his momma, papa, sister, brother and the rest of his family? Look the monkey, sad little monkey. Little red monkey, lonely is he."

Max thought about this and sang, "But, there's something that you can do."

"There is?" replied Don.

Max nodded and sang, "If you take him down to the zoo…"

Suddenly, the two got together as the man thought, 'This is stupid,' and formed and energy ball in his hand.

While this went on, both Max and Don sang, "He'll perform all of his tricks for you!" as the man conjured up a ball of energy and fired it at the brothers thus surrounding them in a cloud of smoke.

"Yes, no one can survive that!" he announced triumphantly. Sadly, this victory celebration was cut short as both Don and Max came out of it unscathed. To make things worse, they were in women's clothing.

Don looked at Max and said, "I have to hand it to you, Max. Those Glamour magazines were useful after all. I feel so comfortable in these clothes."

The man stared and asked, "What are you people?"

Don and Max joined hands and said, "We… are… WIGGIN SPECIALISTS!"

The man grimaced and retorted, "I HATE WIGGIN SPECIALISTS! YOU PEOPLE ARE A DISGRACE TO MANKIND!"

With that, he fired more energy blasts at the duo. Yet again, his attack had failed. Don pulled out a big bicycle, held it over his head and barked, "YOU FORGOT TO USE HAND SIGNALS!" as he bashed the man over the head.

The man got up and huffed really hard. He pointed at them and said, "I'm not going to let you win."

Suddenly, Max ran behind the man, boosted himself off of the wall, head butted him in the back and shouted, "Muscle Millennium!" As the man reeled towards Don, Don grabbed his arms, flipped him over his back and shouted, "Tower Bridge!"

Then, as if there was no tomorrow, Max pulled out a sword and barked, "Try dealing with the Wind Scar!" The sword grew to a huge width as he fired a huge blast of energy from it. This caused the man to go reeling into the wall.

The tough guy got up and rubbed off his wounds. He breathed heavily and said, "You're tougher than you look, but you'll never defeat me."

Suddenly, Donatello turned around and said, "That's right, we forgot about Josephine! We have to stop fooling around with TV show ideas and ridiculous flash cartoons (Little Red Monkey reference above) and finish this freak off!"

Suddenly, each brother pulled out a can of spinach, gulped it down and powered up to the accompaniment of some sailor music. After that, the two ran up to the man and delivered two huge punches to his face thus taking him out."

With that, Josephine awoke to see the kidnapper lying on the ground. She looked up at Max and Don and said, "You guys saved me from that awful man! He was going to rub oil all over my body!"

The two boys looked at each other and said, "We should have let him do it."

With that, they untied Josephine. The girl blushed and asked, "Are you travelers?"

Max grinned and said, "You bet we are. We're just visiting this town, and this building isn't so bad either."

Josephine giggled and asked, "Can I travel with you?"

The two brother looked at one another, gave themselves high fives and shouted, "SCORE!"

That was that. She was now part of the team. Of course, she didn't know they were wigging specialists, so she had no idea what she was in for.


	2. Chapter 2

The Wiggin Brothers

It was a fine day, and our heroes were busy… um… is adventuring a word? Well, spell check didn't underline it, so it must be a word!

Anyway, our heroes were walking along as Josephine blushed. 'Oh, which one to ask out,' she thought. 'Donatello is cute, but so is Max. I can't decide.'

Of course, anyone who could see a tiny bit would know that Donatello was the better catch, but this girl liked strong men who could combat members of the Odor Troup. (Yeah, that's what the organization is called)

Don turned around for a second and then turned to Max. He pointed behind him and whispered, "She's trying to decide which one of us will be her boyfriend."

Max looked behind him and whispered, "You're right. She's looking at us and blushing."

That's what I just said.

"There goes that strange voice again, always contradicting me in front of my brother."

Suddenly, Max's tummy started to growl as he clasped his belly. He started to squirm in pain as he pulled out a sand timer and cried, "I'm starving! If I don't get food before the sand falls, I'll parish!"

Josephine stared and asked, "How do you know it'll happen as soon as the sand timer wares out?"

Max looked up and answered, "I don't. I made up the whole theory, but it might be true!"

Suddenly, the last grain of sand fell to the bottom of the glass timer as the trio stared and screamed in horror. They all stood there for 20 seconds until Don shook Max by the collar and exclaimed, "YOU IDIOT! YOU GOT ME WORKED UP OVER NOTHING! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE MY BRO!"

Max took these words into consideration and shed a tear. He cried and asked, "Do you really mean that, bro?"

Don shook his head and said, "Of course not! Now let's get you some grub!"

Josephine grinned and said, "If it means anything, I still have my bag of groceries from episode 1!"

Donatello beamed and said, "You're the greatest, Josephine!"

So, after all the groceries were removed from the shopping bag, the trio sat down and ate their lunch happily. There were roast beef sandwiches, donuts, chocolate chip cookies, bento boxes and bottles orange soda. It's just ironic that Josephine had three of each item with her.

As the three friends enjoyed their meal, Josephine heard a sound. She turned around and asked, "Did any of you guys hear that?"

Don removed an earplug from his ear and asked, "What was that?"

Josephine gasped and asked, "Why do you have earplugs at a time like this?"

Don grinned and answered, "To put it simply, earplugs prevent us from hearing things we don't want to hear, therefore there's nothing distracting us from lunch."

Suddenly, a rustling sound emitted from the bushes. Don sighed and said, "Well, since I heard it, I might as well check it out."

Max removed his earplugs and stated, "Are you going on an adventure? I'll be more than happy to assist you!"

Josephine grinned and said, "I'll investigate with you."

Max turned around and replied, "You're not going anywhere. You have to stay here and make sure that if a bear shows up, he takes you and not our food."

Don slapped his forehead and stated, "Don't listen to him. You're just here to be safe. If this thing is dangerous, we can't let you get hurt."

Josephine blushed and thought, 'That's what real heroes are all about, saving damsels in distress."

The brothers ran off into the bush and started a massive fight. Sounds of people being punched and kicked came from behind the bush. It was the most intense battle to set foot in any obnoxious fanfic… that is, if they were really fighting.

Josephine pushed the leaves on the bush out of the way to notice that our heroes were merely beating a bunch of pots and pans together and didn't actually try to defend themselves from this threat.

Wait, who is this threat? He's quite strange. He's short, has blue hair along with crossed eyes and a T-shirt that matches his hair color.

Josephine stared and asked, "Who's this?"

Max stopped beating his pots together and answered, "This is Peanut. We just met him, had a conversation that was faster than the blink of an eye and then we starting beating pots and pans together for no reason."

Josephine giggled and thought, 'These guys are too funny. I'd like to see them fight and be all serious, though.'

Peanut let out a hand and said, "Hi, I'm Peanut! Pleased to make your acquaintance!"

Josephine shook his hand as he said, "I heard you guys were after the Odor Troup! I'm after them too, so I will be honored to join you."

Josephine simply stared and asked, "Why do you sound like an adult when you seem to be 10 years old?"

Peanut stared into space and thought, 'She called me 10.'

He knelt down, put his hands on the ground and started to cry. Suddenly, he got up and snapped, "FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I'M 25! I'M JUST A LITTLE HIGHTENLY CHALLENGED, OKAY?"

Josephine trembled in fear as Peanut walked up to her and said, "Sorry about that. I'm sensitive about my height. Let's be friends, okay?"

With that, he opened up his arms. Josephine took his offer and hugged Peanut as the midget uppercut her into the air and exclaimed, "DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU PERVERT!"

For some reason, he was now dressed like a girl. Don ran up to him and punched him on the head. He grimaced and explained, "You must never hit a girl, especially if she's MY girl."

Max simply stared and asked, "Are you a wigging specialist, Mr. Peanut?"

Peanut, who was now dressed in a Mr. Peanut outfit knelt on a cane and answered, "Why, I believe so, good sir."

Josephine regained consciousness and retorted, "YOU'RE A WIGGING SPECIALIST! I HATE WIGGING SPECIALISTS!"

Donatello and Max stared in horror as they fell to the ground. Max turned to Don and said, "We mustn't let her know about our wigging powers."

Don groaned and retorted, "I think we all know that, you moron."

They got up and brushed themselves off as they said, "It's okay, Josephine! He's our nakama and nakama stick together!"

Josephine nodded and said, "That's very true. Just try not to get on my nerves, Mr. Peanut?"

Peanut nodded and said, "I promise you I won't wig out unless it's really necessary!"

Suddenly, a giant fish emerged from the nearby pond in front of their lunch spot. Oh, did I mention there was a pond?

This wasn't any ordinary fish, mind you. This one stood on his tail fins and had a Mohawk. He looked at the people before him and announced, "I am the great King Bass! You will bow down to me and know me as your superior! Now, I will take that girl if you don't mind!"

He dove in to trap Josephine in his mouth when Peanut pulled out a small gun and shot a row of peanuts at the side of his face. King Bass leapt to the side and cried, "HOW DARE YOU USE DRY SALT! THAT'S MY ONE TRUE WEAKNESS!"

Josephine trembled in fear as Max said, "You should stand back. So long as he's a member of the Odor Troup, we have to use our true power to beat him."

Don shrugged and explained, "Peanut seems to have it covered."

Max looked at the battle and replied, "You really think so?"

When the trio looked at the fight, they noticed that Peanut was missing with every shot. 'Damn, why isn't my Peanut Popgun working?' he thought.

King Bass dodged thirty peanuts before his used his tail to send the poor midget flying into a tree. Peanut gasped for air and exclaimed, "I can't do this! You'll have to deal with him, guys!"

Donatello sighed and said, "I guess we have no choice."

Max nodded and said, "Let's pull out all the stops!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Don pulled out a frying pan and shouted, "Maxi, suck it up!"

Max, who was now colored pink with red spots on his cheeks opened his mouth and inhaled the frying pan. He did a series of spins in the air as a chef's hat appeared on his head. He stopped as a frying pan slammed into his face. He did battle pose as Donatello stared and said, "He is now… Cook Maxi…"

Josephine stared in mass confusion and asked, "How did he do that?"

Max then rushed at King Bass and placed him on the frying pan. He turned to Don and barked, "GIVE ME A FLAME SO I CAN FRY THIS FISH!"

Don opened his mouth and unleashed a giant flamethrower attack at the frying pan. Sadly, it missed and scorched Maxi- I mean Max's face."

"ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME KILLED?" he barked.

Suddenly, King Bass got out of the frying and pan and sent Max flying into a tree. Don stared at his opponent and said, "This time, I won't miss!"

With that, he pulled out a sunlamp. Josephine slammed her fist against her palm and stated, "He's going to dry that sea creature up! That's brilliant!"

Instead of using it to dry up the fish, he merely ran up to King Bass, shouted, "You forgot to pay the power bill!" and bashed him over the head with good old Mr. Sunlamp.

King Bass came to and said, "Look, if you're not going to be serious about beating me, you should have said so."

Don grimaced and said, "I'm always serious!"

Josephine stared at him and retorted, "WHY ARE YOU WEARING A TOOTOO IF YOU'RE SERIOUS?"

Don was, in fact, wearing a too-too. He spun around and ballet kicked the bass in the side of the face and spun him into a nearby rock. King Bass got up and said, "That's it… I'm mad now!"

He sucked up a whole gallon of water and fired it at poor Donatello. Sadly, this wouldn't have been a big deal if he didn't happen to be wearing a Super Ball!

"NO! MY BALLET KENPO HAS FAILED ME!" he said as his ripped devil fruit power caused him to sink like a rock.

To the fish's dismay, he changed into Aquaman, swam up to the surface and trapped King Bass in a bubble. After that, he picked up the bubble and hurled it into the distance.

"That's the last we'll see of him," he said triumphantly.

Josephine merely stared in confusion as Don turned around and explained, "Listen, after hearing what you said earlier to Peanut, we weren't willing to tell you this. We're wigging specialists."


End file.
